This invention relates to a cage mill which can crush hard materials such as stone.
A conventional cage mill has a plurality of cage type rotors each including a plurality of ceramic pins arranged in such a way that they rotate in opposite directions while the hard materials are supplied into a central space of the cage mill whereby the hard materials can be crushed. One example of such a cage mill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,736.
In such a conventional cage mill, the ceramic pins are respectively supported by support shafts. An adhesive is provided between each of the support shafts and the ceramic pins supported thereby so that the ceramic pins are fixed to the support shafts. Thus, if some part of a certain ceramic pin is worn down, both the worn ceramic pin and the support shaft supporting it must be replaced with a new ceramic pin and a new support shaft. Such a replacement takes a long time and is expensive since the support shafts and their related members must be disassembled.